


Never Too Late To Learn

by Kashimalin



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: First Aid, Human Birds, Injury, Parental Shuu, except for Miru and Kaku they are still their squishy selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: Kaku takes a fall in the infirmary, and Shuu sees it as a teaching opportunity.





	Never Too Late To Learn

“Merry Christmas!” “Merry Christmas!” “Merry Christmas!!”

For the tenth time that day, Dr. Shuu Iwamine glances up at the calendar beside his desk. His eyes do not deceive him - the calendar says it is January 5th. Despite the date, Miru and Kaku insist on continuing to celebrate Christmas and New Year’s. He had hope there would be a steady decline in the holiday festivities – but if anything, their energy had only been renewed by the “Christmas spirit.” 

_ Maybe they will quiet down if I tell them. They are getting better at listening to me. _ Shuu looks up from his work to address the pair –

And Kaku suddenly slips. His knees hit the ground first, skidding across the floor before the rest of his body follows. Miru cries out in horror, hurrying over to Kaku. As Kaku sits up, the pair notice that his legs are scraped, blood tricking out of tiny wounds. 

The crying is instantaneous. Shuu, unable to work at this point, stares up at them. For a few moments, they continue sobbing, unable to console one another. 

Then, their heads turn in unison. When they lock their watery gazes on Shuu, he bristles at the unexpected attention. 

“What do you want me to do about it? It’s your faults for running around the infirmary.” His biting comment only brings forth more tears. Their cries become louder as Shuu turns away from them, stalling for time. 

_ If I just treat it myself, they will always bother me in the future. I need to figure out what I can do to prevent that… _

Shuu fixates his gaze on a stack of emergency first aid kits. They had been ordered to restock classrooms and public spaces, but the few extras had found their way back into his office. And just yesterday, he had been forced to give a lecture on basic first aid to the staff...

_ Wait. _ His eyes widen, the gears in his head turning as an idea slowly comes to him.  _ Could they learn…  _

Miru and Kaku have not stopped staring. Shuu eyes them for a moment longer before letting out a heavy sigh. He pushes away from his desk.

“You both have the ability to endure a wide number of things – gas and musk and explosions, to name a few – and yet you scrape your knees running around this office.” Shuu retrieves one of the first aid kits, heading over to Miru and Kaku. Kneeling before them, he snaps the clasps open. 

“First, I will have to clean your wounds. I always make sure to thoroughly clean this floor, but one never knows what gets left behind…” Tearing open an alcohol pad, Shuu takes one of Kaku’s legs. As gingerly as he can manage, he presses the pad into the wound.

Kaku begins squirming instantly, making a fuss about the pain. Miru inches closer to console him, but Shuu nudges him back.

“This is a necessary step,” he explains. “You have to clean off the blood and make sure the wound doesn't have any infection in it. If it does, the wound will get worse instead of getting better.” He finishes his handiwork and tosses the pad into the nearby trash can. Next, he takes a band-aid, lining it up with the wound and sealing the edges. Finished, he leans back on his heels, looking to Miru. 

“Did you watch everything I was doing?”

“Merry.” Miru’s tone was surprisingly serious. Shuu shifts to one side, gesturing for Miru to move before Kaku.

“Then you try it. Here are the alcohol pads.” Shuu ensures that Miru takes the correct items from the first aid kit, using them appropriately. Kaku whines once again when his wound stings, but there is no comment aside from that.

When Miru is finished, he points to his handiwork, beaming. Shuu gives a nod of approval. The bandage might be a little off and the wound may not have been thoroughly cleaned – but it was a necessary, practical learning experience. 

“Now, do not bother me for anything more today. Play by yourselves.” With that, Shuu stands and goes back to his desk, settling amongst his notes and papers once more. 

Hardly ten minutes pass before the final school bell rings – and five minutes later, the door handle turns.

“Hello? It’s rather quiet in here…” Yuuya nudges open the door, peering inside as he arrives for his shift.

“Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!” Miru and Kaku run towards the doorway. Yuuya laughs as he greets them, and Kaku points at his bandaged knees.

“What’s this? Did Dr. Iwamine patch you up after getting hurt?” Yuuya crouches down and smiles at them. “I’m surprised!”

“I did not put band-aids on simply because I felt like it. I also gave them a lesson in first aid.” Shuu does not look up from his notes. “That way, they do not have to bother me if it happens again.”

“A splendid idea, Dr. Iwamine!” Yuuya flashes him a brilliant grin that goes unnoticed. He stands from the floor, hanging his schoolbag up. “Especially since it seems to calm them down.”

Shuu’s pen pauses. “... What do you mean by that?”

“See for yourself, Doctor.” Yuuya points to the pair, now back in their corner of the room. Shuu looks up from his work. 

Miru and Kaku are rummaging through the first aid kit, flinging the materials everywhere. However, when something catches their eye, they stare and experiment with it – squeezing tubes, peeling band-aid wrappers, and ripping packaging. 

“The things in there are not presents for you to unwrap!” Shuu moves over to the pair, looming above them. They shrink back beneath his shadow, and Shuu lets out a sigh, pressing a palm to his forehead. “But if you are that curious, suppose I can teach you more first-aid.” 

“Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas!” Their chipper attitudes are back in a flash. “Merry… Christmas!!”

“Yes, and since Yuuya said it was such a splendid idea…” He glances at his assistant, eyes narrowing when he smiles, “... Perhaps he should be our test subject for treating things like broken bones and heavy bleeding.”

Yuuya forces a shaky smile, raising his hands in protest. “And I think I would like to pass on your offer, Dr. Iwamine… if you don't mind…” _ As I would rather not be on the receiving end of anything you decide to do to me... _


End file.
